tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
François-Marie Di Vèneto/Relationships
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he is an extra character. Romances Pernilla Frystström Maurício Simões , Franç's late ex-husband, who he still loves, and had been married to for 28 years before their split. He was later murdered by being burned alive by his new wife. He was shocked and left with mixed happiness and sadness when Maurí's wife and murderess told him that she murdered him so horribly because he was leaving her to try and come back home to him.]]Maurício and François-Marie had a somewhat unexpected and tumultuous relationship, though at the start it came about quite naturally. Franç and Maurí initially met when Franç was on an official visit of the University of Magical Venice's campus, in his capacity as Count of Veneto. Somewhat of a ritual, Franç did this every year. At the time, Maurí was the head of the university's department, whilst still teaching the subject. Previous years, Franç had attended lectures by other , but this time it was Maurí's turn. The count was attending one of his lectures while on the visit, as he was supposed to be attending one from each department over the course of the day's visit, and Maurí's was the one that was scheduled. During the lecture, François was intrigued by Maurí's teaching and found himself thoroughly enjoying it. Paired with the fact he found the professor to be rather attractive. He decided to, albeit nervously, ask him out on a date, which a very confused and surprised (given the fact that François was undeniably a very attractive young man) Maurí agreed to. They had the date later that day at an (unofficially) LGBT+ friendly muggle café that Franç enjoyed visiting. The pair talked enthusiastically about various topics for several hours before realising how long they'd even been sat there chatting away. They made plans to meet up again, and Franç kissed Maurí. From there the relationship developed quicker than Franç or Maurí expected. Lujza Di Vèneto Salvio Voltolini Giselle Janvier Célestin Lévêque Family Vespasiano Di Vèneto Flávio Simões Jean-Constant Simões Maëlys Montanari Soraia Di Vèneto , Franç's eldest daughter and third youngest child.]] Annunziato Di Vèneto François-Marie never got the chance to truly know his father, as he died before Franç's third birthday, however Franç has tried to understand the man that his father was, due to the fact that his mother made sure he knew that he was a good one. While the title of "dad" went more to Franç's step father (due simply because Anno couldn't be there for his son), Giosuè Montanari, it would be untrue to suggest that Franç wasn't influenced in any way by his late father. Quite apart from sharing a physical resemblance, both men were know for being aesthetically somewhat beautiful, Franç showed a similar determined drive to progress rights for marginalised groups, such as part humans and LGBT+ groups, despite (unlike Franç having absolutely no stake in it whatsoever). Franç found himself impressed by his imagined version of his father he thought about when his name was mentioned. He admired this drive for positive change, it motivated him in some ways to pick it up where he left off, despite the tragic way Anno's story ended. Annunziato died, aged 38, on the 8th of May 1939, as a result of the , performed on him during a successful assassination attempt. At the time, Anno had been in the process of campaigning for same sex couples in the wizarding community. It was a policy that was slowly gaining traction as Anno fought for it, a fact that scared its detractors, which came mostly from general anti-gay and/or elements. Anno's assassin was a combination of both, and was captured alive almost instantly at the scene of the crime by Anno's security force. It's unknown who sent the assassin, if anyone, or if he acted alone, however there are several popular theories. His funeral was attended by many faces from the Morð er Morð movement, as well as Finnish politician (and close personal friend of the deceased) Kalevi Vanhanen. His role was replaced by his younger brother Alcide Di Vèneto, who acted as regent until Franç, his eldest son, who was an infant at the time, became old enough to take on the job at 18. François-Marie was always proud of what his father tried to accomplish, and how far he'd even succeeded ''in getting it. He'd got it far enough that the bad guys had gotten scared enough to start trying to kill him. To most of people (some would argue ''sane people), this would have been enough to put them off ever trying to achieve social change; to Franç, however, it served as something extra to fuel his efforts, knowing that he was finishing the work his father had been trying to do in life. Franç didn't resent, however, his uncle Alcide not taking this on, him having his own family to worry about. Even Franç himself didn't initially start working on it initially, though in his case this was because he wanted to plan his strategy for it well. He began his campaign earlier than he initially intended due to the fact he, by natural chance, ended up in a serious romantic relationship with another man, Maurício Simões. He was both determined to be able to marry this man, and (though he knew it would be controversial) sure that he could use his example to explain why this was so important. Renard Di Vèneto Abramo Di Vèneto Giosuè Montanari Loredana Montanari Gwenaël Montanari Silvanna Kowalski Caspar Kowalski Nicéphore Montanari Sabrina Montanari Valériane Montanari Nolwenn Montanari Friends Kalevi Vanhanen I , a political figure with similar values to Franç, and a close personal friend.]] Ludvig VI Andrés Eiríkursson Sóley Ástridóttir Anton Eriksson Dorete Frystström Viktoria Frystström Donato Arechavaleta Other Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Relationship Pages Category:Harry Potter Relationship Pages